Cirque Du Freak With Another Freak
by Itchii Konake
Summary: Based off the manga version. I have a freak OC and I wanted her in it. Enjoy! Character 3: Kitty! Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! My name is Itchii Konake-san! I'm having to put this in misc because I can't find a Cirque Du Freak: Manga Version section anywhere! I'm glad to have my assistant, Momiji Sohma from Fruits Basket, with me though!**

**Momiji: Yup! Hallo everybody!**

**And I also have my favorite character from this particular manga, Evra, with me here! Evra's part snake.**

**Evra: Hiya! Konake-san, what made you want to make a Cirque Du Freak fanfic?**

**I'm glad you asked Evra! I have an awesome OC and I made a backround for her and everything!**

**Momiji: Right! Kitty!**

**Evra: Yeah! My best friend!**

**Yup! So, anyway, I'm going to let the story do the talking!**

**Momiji, Evra, and me: ON WITH THE STORY! =D=D=D=3=3=3===**

Chapter 1: Coming to the Cirque

Darren's P.O.V

It was a little bit after I had been turned into a vampire by Crepsley. We were on our way to the Cirque Du Freak. To be honest, I was kind of nervous. But, when we got there, it kind of changed.

"Darren," said Mr. Crepsley.

"Yes?''

"We are here," he said.

I walked onto the Cirque Du Freak grounds and was instantly greeted by the snake boy.

"Hi! My name's Evra. What's yours?" he asked.

"I'm Darren," I said as I shook his hand.

"You are going to be staying with Evra, Darren," said Mr. Crepsley.

"Great! So I can show you around and you can meet other people!" said Evra, with enthusiasm.

"Uh, ok..." I said. We walked around the Cirque and met the other members. Finally, it seemed as if the tour was over.

"Wow, that was exhausting!" said Evra.

"Yeah, eveyone seems so nice," I said.

"Oh you havn't met everyone yet," he said.

"Huh?"

"You still need to meet my best friend, Kitty," he said. "Oh, Kitty! Where are you?"

"I'm over here Evra! Dmn! I got my jacket caught on a bush!" I heared a voice say.

"Watch the language, Kitty! I want you to meet someone!"

"Okay, okay!" She climbed out of the bushes. She looked around Evra's age. She had medium length brown hair and green eyes. She had a brown jacket on with a rip in it from the bush. Her shirt was red and a little big on her. She wore blue jeans; but the weirdest thing about her were her ears and tail. She had cat ears and a cat tail. And her cat ears were peirced with a few different earrings.

"So, you're the new guy?" she said.

"I guess so," I said back.

"Dmn you Evra! Why didn't you tell me?" she said.

"Sorry, didn't cross my mind. And what were you doing in the bushes anyway!"

"Oh, that. I was spying for spies..." she said looking around suspiciously.

"There aren't going to be any spies around here, Kitty!" said Evra.

"Whatever. So! New guy. Have you been truly weirded out today?" she said, leaning over to me.

"Well, kind of..." I said. She weirded me out a little herself.

"Kitty, please don't gross him out," Evra said.

"Oh, I won't... yet," she said with narrowed eyes. "In case you havn't caught on yet, my name is Kitty. Or Kate. I prefer Kitty. I'm kind of like Evra, but with cats,"

"Cats?" I said.

"Yup! Evra, you showed him your tounge, right?"

"Yes.." said Evra.

"Check mine out!" she said. She stuck her tounge out and I examined it.

"Woah, it's like sandpaper!" I said.

"Yup! I also have ears and a tail! And... lets see... what else is there?"

"What about your fingernails?" Evra said.

"Right! Check this out!" She stuck out her hand and her fingernails grew long and sharp!

"Ahh!" I yelled.

"You havn't seen the freaky part yet!" she said as she retracted her fingernails.

"Oh please Kitty, spare him," Evra said, facepalming.

"Nope!" she said. "Okay, wanna know why my stage name is Kate?"

"Sure..." I said.

"You don't know what you've gotten into, Darren..." said Evra.

"Shut the he/ up, Evra. Okay. Kate rhymes with dislocate!"

"So?"

"So!" She hit me on the back of the head. "I can dislocate my bones!"

"Ow..." I said rubbing my head.

"Wanna see?" she said.

"Uh..." She didn't give me time to answer. She put her hand on her shoulder and pulled on it. It made a horrible cracking noise. When it did, Evra and I both flinched. Then, her shoulder sagged.

"Ugh... That weirds me out everytime Kitty..." said Evra.

"No kidding, that's gross," I said.

"Wanna see me do my ribs!" she said, popping her shoulder back into place.

"NO!" yelled Evra and I.

"Fine... Dmn you guys, especially you Evra," she said as she walked to her tent. Evra just laughed.

"Don't you get offended by that?" I asked.

"Nah, when Kitty says that kind of stuff, She doesn't really mean it if she's talking to certain people,"

Then we both laughed.

**So? What do you think!**

**Evra: Truly awesome Konake-san!**

**Momiji: Ja!**

**Thank you. Kitty is a little bada## isn't she? Ha-ha! anyway, just in case you were wondering, Here's the key to the smiley faces up in the top description:**

**=D - Me**

**=3 - Momiji**

**= - Evra(for his snake tounge)**

**Oh! And I almost forgot the disclaimer! I do not own Cirque Du Freak! Darren Shan does. Plese review and leave questions if you have any!**

**And another thing, I am not putting this up on fanfiction! I had the urge to, but I decided not to...**


	2. Sam Grest and Mr Tiny

**Hello! I'm back as you can see. And I'm so happy that we're working on chapter 2!**

**Momiji: Me too, Konake-san! Do we get to learn a little more about Kitty?**

**Not quite yet... This is a long chapter though...**

**Evra: Is this what I think it is?**

**If you're thinking what I think you're thinking it is.**

**Evra: I'm thinking that it's the chapter that starts out funny but turns sad in the end for 2 reasons. First-(mouth covered)**

**Evra! We can't give away the ending! We have to make the readers read to find out!**

**Evra: Sorry.**

**Momiji: Oh, it's that one...**

**Yeah... Anyway, I do not own Cirque Du Freak. It belongs to Darren Shan. **

**Momiji, Evra, and Me: ON WITH THE STORY!=D=D=D=3=3=3===**

**And excuse me. I made a few changes in this chapter so please don't be confused. I forgot about the things in the first chapter. You'll know what I mean when you get to them.**

Chapter 2: Sam Grest and Mr. Tiny

3rd Person

It was a peaceful morning at the Cirque Du Freak. Evra, Darren, and Kitty were walking around and saying their hello's.

"How are ya Hans?" said Evra.

"Good morning Evra, Kitty," he said back. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Darren Shan." Evra said. After a talk with Hans about vampires and half vampires, they sat down to eat.

(I can't find the right font so just imagine Truska said something)

"I don't really understand..." said Darren.

"She wants to know if you like sausage or if you're a vegitarian." said Evra. "I'm the only one who can tell what she's saying. But I'm still learning..."

"Yeah, Evra's pretty god at that," said Kitty, grabbing a sausage.

"I love sausage, thank you." Darren said, also grabbing a sausage.

"Well, Darren," said Evra, putting his arm around Darren's shoulder. "I guess you, me, and Kitty are all partners now! How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" I said.

"I heard my name! What're we talking about?" asked Kitty. Evra and Darren just laughed. They had a pretty fun and busy day. Cleaning snakes, painting walls(or themselves), and running from the wolfman while trying to feed him. Near the end of the day, they were all sitting outside on a hill.

"I came from a different circus. It was a pretty cruel one too. They treated me like a real snake." said Evra.

"And I came from an alley!" said Kitty, like that was a good thing.

"You see," said Evra. "We all have our own stories like you."

Darren's eyes watered and he started to cry.

"Darren! Did I say something?" said Evra. "Wanna see something cool?" he said, trying to cheer Darren up.

"What?" said Darren. Evra stuck out his forked tounge.

"Eeeww!" Darren said as Kitty laughed. "I knew he'd do that!" she said.

"I can pick my nose too!" said Evra, as he did.

"Stop. That's gross." Darren said.

"Not at all! My nose is the cleanest part of my body!" Evra said.

"That's the gross part." said Kitty, smiling and sticking her own tounge out in fake disgust.

"What does it taste like?" said Darren.

"Lick my snake's stomach and you'll find out." said Evra.

"I'd rather not..."

The chat went on for a little while and then they went back to the circus.

"Wake up, Mr. Crepsley!" Darren said when he got back.

"Why are you so cheerful?" asked Mr. Crepsley.

"I made two new friends."

The next morning, the three friends started moving things around.

"Darren, you grab that one!" said Evra.

"Gotcha!" Darren grabbed the box and it instantly dropped because he was running out of strength.

"So much for that vampire strength!" laughed Evra.

"Damn!" yelled Kitty. " That hurt... I dropped it on my toe..."

"Are you okay?" asked Evra.

"I'm fine," she said, picking up the box again. They started heading out with the boxes when Darren noticed someone hiding in the bushes.

"Hey, Evra, Kitty," he said.

"What?" they said. Darren whispered to them. They looked over, then looked back. Then nodded to start the plan.

"Ahem! Well, I'm leaving guys! See you later!" said Evra.

"Cough, cough! Er, see you, Evra!" Darren said.

"Well, I gotta go! Bye!" said Kitty. The boy in the bushes watched them seperate. And then Darren appeared behind him.

"WWOOOHH!" Darren yelled.

"AAAAHHH!" The kid ran off, only to run into Kitty.

"HIIIISSSSS!" she hissed with her calws at full length. The kid ran off again and ran into Evra.

"WRAAARGH!" yelled Evra, sticking out his tounge. He licked the little kid on his forhead as Kitty and Darren came over. Then, the little kid fainted.

"Oops," they all said at once.

"He fainted!" said Darren, shaking him.

"Are you okay! Wake up!" said Evra.

"That was hilarious!" laughed Kitty.

"I'll go get help!" said Darren. As he got up, his foot was grabbed and he fell on his face.

"Ha-ha! I got you good!" said the kid. "I'm Sam Grest,"

"Darren Shan..." said Darren.

"Evra Von..." said Evra.

"Kitty," said Kitty, still half laughing.

"Wow! A freak show is even better than a circus! You guys are pretty cool," Sam said, eating something out of a jar. "Oh, sorry. Want one? Their pickled onions."

Darren took one of the onions and ate it.

"Hey... Could you help me join the Circus!" Sam said. The three friends looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What! I'm serious!" Sam said.

"Sorry Sam... Maybe when you're older," said Evra. Sam started yelling about how it wasn't fair and eventually they had to get him to shut up by showing him around the Cirque. Evra showed him his snakes, he got to ride on Kitty's panther, and he looked at what everyone else could do.

"Well Sam, it's getting dark. Shouldn't you be going home?" said Darren. "You can come back tomorrow if you want."

"I guess..." Sam said. "Thanks for showing me around you guys!"

"Sam's a good kid isn't he?" said Darren as they were walking home.

"Yeah... a bit cheeky though." said Evra.

"He's not too bad," said Kitty.

"As long as we don't spoil him. Remember what Mr. Tall said, this place isn't all fun and games," Evra said.

"I'm glad I came back to join the Cirque Du Freak! Otherwise I wouldn't have met you guys or Sam or... Guys?" Darren said. Kitty and Evra had stopped dead in their tracks. A man was walking past with some other smaller people around him. He gazed over his glasses and his eyes had an evil look to them. He continued past them.

"Desmond... Tiny..." said Evra, still shivering.

"T-that was Mr. Tiny..." said Kitty, also shivering.

**So, I decided to make this chapter a lot shorter than it was supposed to be. The sadder chapter will be the next one.**

**Evra: I was wondering if you were going to do that.**

**Momiji: I don't like Mr. Tiny...**

**Me either. Anyway! Please review!**


	3. Meeting People

**I'm back with chapter 3! Hooray!**

**Momiji and Evra: YIPPEE!**

**I'm not quite sure that this will be the sad chapter yet... But waaaaaayyyy later there will be a sadder chapter!**

**Evra: What? Involving the same person!**

**Yes.**

**Momiji: But-!**

**Don't blame me, blame the dreams. I do not own Cirque Du Freak. Darren Shan owns my favorite book series a.k.a Cirque Du Freak.**

**Risu: Do you even read any other book series?**

**...*stares off into space thinking about it***

**Evra: Wait, Darren is the character, not the writer.**

**Momiji: Yeah!**

**You guys are slow. It's also the author's name.**

**Evra and Momiji: Ohhh...**

**Momiji, Evra, and Me: ON WITHTHE STORY! =D =D =D =3 =3 =3 = = =**

**Risu: Hey! Don't I get to say that too?**

**Ugh... Momiji, Evra, RISU, and me: ON WITH THE STORY! =D =D =D =3 =3 =3 = = = =) =) =)**

Chapter 3: R.V., Sam, Mr. Tiny, and the Wolfman

Darren's P.O.V

We had gone back to Evra's tent after we saw Mr. Tiny. We were all quite shaken from seeing him.

"He is the creepiest person I've ever met." said Evra.

"Whenever I see him, I want to run away and never come back." Kitty said.

"Everybody feels that way. Its been a while sice we last saw him. I wonder what he wants. Every time I look at him I just get so terrified..." Evra said.

"Evra, Darren, Kitty. Seems Mr. Tiny wants you three." Hans said as he came in. We all just looked pretty scared, but we went anyway.

"Don't talk back to Mr. tiny. Just say yes sir and be quiet." Evra said as we arrived and went inside. "H-here we are."

"Ah, so good to see you... Evra Von and Kitty. And... You must be Darren Shan." said Mr. Tiny. We talked for a minute about vampires and then he got to the point of why we were there.

"You saw me arrive here with my little people; my blue robed minions. I want you three to look after them - find food for them. They have very big appetites. I have business elsewhere. How about it?"

"We'll do it sir." said Evra. He looked scared. I even think he was shaking a little. Kitty had her ears flat against her head and her tail was just hanging down. Neither of them made eye contact with Mr. Tiny. I had never seen them like that.

"Good! We are done here. You may go." Mr. Tiny said.

"Good night, sir." Evra said. "Lets go guys."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to ask.

"Excuse me, can you explain to me why you call them little people!"

Mr. Tall, Mr. Crepsley, Evra, and Kitty looked at me like I was crazy.

"Because they are little." Mr. Tiny said simply.

"Don't they have any other names!" I said. Evra tried to get me to stop, but I ignored him.

"They don't need any names."

"You're wrong! They do! How can they understand each other!"

"That's very funny. Understand each other."

"It's important!"

"I heard you were a pest, but no one told me you were this nosy. This little bird better learn to keep his beak shut." Mr. Tiny said, standing.

I couldn't back down now.

"Why don't you make me?"

It was around this time when Kitty ran out the door. Mr. Tiny squeezed his heart shaped clock and said, "Darren. Shan." As he squeezed it, blood poored out and Darren got a pain in his chest. All of a sudden, Mr. Crepsley told Darren to go straight to bed interupting the whole thing.

"Come on!" Evra said, grabbing Darren and running out. "Man, you must be out of your mind talking back to Mr. Tiny like that!" he said once they were outside.

"You're right, I must be." I said.

"Well, we'd better find Kitty." After a few minutes of searching, they found her.

"Hey.." she said.

"When you said you'd run away, I didn't think you were serious!" Evra said.

"Man these guys eat a lot!" Kitty said the next morning.

"Yeah, I've never seen them talk either." said Evra. Later, Sam had come back to the Cirque and they were taking a walk in the woods.

"That sounds rough. And there are 12 of them right?" said Sam.

"Yeah. I'm beat." said Evra.

"Hey, Darren, are you okay? You look a little pale." Sam said.

"I'm fine." That was a lie. I had been losing strength every day. It had been a few months since I became a vampire and I hadn't drunk any human blood. All of a sudden, something came up behind me and I was suddenly upside down.

"RAAAHHH! Got ya! I'm Reggie Veggie! You can call me R.V. I'm Sam's friend!"

"HAHAHAHAA! He got you good!" Sam laughed as Kitty and Evra were kinda freaked out because R.V. was huge. R.V. gave them all a meal with beans. They thanked him for the meal and headed back to the Cirque Du Freak. When they got back, there was a crowd.

"What's going on?" Kitty said trying to stand up and look over the crowd.

"Oh! Cormac Limbs is back!" Evra said.

"Evra! How's my favorite 2 legged reptile?" Cormac said as he spotted Evra.

"Fine!" Evra said in respone.

"And my furry feline friend?" Cormac said looking over at Kitty.

"Great!"

"Cormac, these are our friends Darren and Sam! Neither of them have seen your act yet!" Evra said.

"NEVER SEEN THE AMAZING ACT OF CORMAC LIMBS?" he said looking very shocked.

"Show us Cormac!" said someone in the crowd.

"All right. Hello Sam." he said shaking Sam's hand.

"Hello!"

"Hello Darren." He said to me taking my hand.

"Hello..." I said as he pulled out a knife and cut off his hand!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. Kitty, Evra, and Cormac were all laughing.

"I can grow new arms, legs, anything! The only thing I haven't tried yet is my head. Who knows what'll happen?" Cormac said.

"Yeah Darren! I haven't tried breaking or dislocating or whatever it is I do to my neck yet! It's the same as that!" Kitty said.

"Gather around! Lartan Crepsley and Cormac Limbs have rejoined the Cirque!" Mr. Tall said. "The wait is over! Tonight the Cirque Du Freak show will go on!" he yelled. Everyone got so exited.

**I decided to end it right there. It's long enough.**

**Momiji: Something's going to happen I can feel it! I'm exited!**

**Evra: Weird hoe Kitty's never dislocated or borke her neck, but she did her ribs and it didn't kill her...**

**Kinda off subject... Read! Review! Did you like it!**

**Momiji and Evra: ABSOLUTELY!**


	4. Can a Vampire Have these Problems?

**Time for chapter four! YAYYY! I could just dance I'm so happy! **

**Evra: Konake-san, you are dancing...**

**I know. Hey, where's Momiji?**

**Evra: I dunno...**

***scuffle noises***

**Me and Evra: . . .**

**Momiji: Sorry! I had a little argument with Hiro...**

**Hiro is **_**still**_** back there!**

**Momiji: Yup!**

**Evra: ... Who?**

**Nothing. Anyhoo, we need to get started! Stuff is tensing up!**

**Evra and Momiji: YAY!**

**Evra Momiji and me: ON WITH THE STORY! =D =D =D =3 **

**=3 =3 = = =**

Chapter 4: Can a Vampire Have these Problems?

Darren's P.O.V

Everyone was preparing for the show. The big tent was up and everything was looking good.

"There! Everything's set up and all we need is for the guests to arrive!" Evra said.

"Hooray! It's been so long since we've had a show!" Kitty said in her usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Thanks for your help Sam. It'll be dark soon, so shouldn't you head home?" Evra asked. I forgot to mention Sam was helping us set up.

"What? No, I'm fine!" Sam said. He just wanted to stay.

"Sam... your family will worry about you won't they?" Kitty asked.

"But-"

"Sam..!" Evra interrupted. He sounded like a parent scolding a little child.

Sam started to storm off, but then I remembered something.

"Hang on Sam!" I said running off, leaving everyone confused.

As I got back, I slowed down. I had been running the whole time and was a little tired.

"Here Sam!" I wheezed.

"Are these what I think they are!" Sam exclaimed as he took them.

"Yup. Tickets for tonights show." I said, standing up straight. "One for you and one for R.V."

"Wow thanks Darren! I'll see you guys tonight!" Sam said as he ran off.

"Where'd the tickets come from?" Evra asked.

"I begged Mr. Tall for some extras. There's nothing wrong with him seeing the show is there?" Evra thought about it a moment.

"I guess not... He did work pretty hard for us today and I want him to see the show but still..." He just can't be honest can he? All of a sudden, walked by.

"Come with me Darren." he said. I followed as told and he gave me some orders.

"Polish Madam Octa's cage and then clean yourself up." he said.

"Why?"

"You are going on with me."

"You mean I'm part of the act!"

"You play the flute when she spins the web over my mouth. Your clothes are torn and you look dreadful but you will have to do." I looked in a mirror next to me. He was right.

"That is a result of not drinking human blood. Surely you have noticed?" I didn't answer. I had noticed. I was weaker and paler. I didn't want to talk about it.

The Cirque Du Freak show started at eleven o' clock on the dot. Evra and Kitty's acts were awesome! Evra was halfway swallowed by a giant snake leaning into the crowd, and Kitty... well she messed up a couple times. Her lion was a little ecxited to perform and tackled her right to the ground! After she got him under control, she freaked a few people out by giving them 'autographs' on their cheeks.

"How was I Darren!" Evra said after his performance was over.

"That was awesome Evra!"

Me and Crepsley were up next. I started to get ready. We were going on after Kitty. And speak of the devil, she walked in with her lion.

"Hey guys!" she panted. She was a little scuffed up from being tackled so much.

"Hey Kitty! That was a great act!" I said.

" You think so!" She sounded surprised.

"Darren." Mr. Crepsley said. "Come. We are up next."

"Okay..." I waved to Kitty and Evra. They gave me a thumbs up as I walked out on stage.

"And next we have Mr. Crepsley and Madam Octaaaa!" Mr. Tall announced.

I looked around. It was bright. I was looking for Sam and R.V. I found them! They were totally amazed! The first thing Madam Octa did was kill the goat. It flinched as it fell to the ground. Next, Mr. Crepsley had me play the flute as she spun a web over his mouth. I thought of something so grusome right then. Something very terrifying. Kill Mr. Crepsley. I could easily tell Madam Octa to do it. I started arguing it over in my head but, before I knew it, the act was over and we walked off stage.

"You thought... of killing me back there, did you not?" said Mr. Crepsley.

"How did you know that!" I exclaimed.

"It wouldn't have worked. Killing the goat took the rest out of her."

"So... That was just a test! The whole time that I thought you were being nice it was just a test!" I screamed.

"...That is correct."

I ran. Away from Mr. Crepsley. Away from Evra. Away from Kitty. To my tent. I couldn't do anything but sit down and cry. I vowed that I would never... drink human blood.

**I think I'm getting better at this whole ending thing!**

**Momiji and Evra: YEAH! Suspense!**

**Aw. Thanks guys. Y'know fans, I got to lay out of school today! I'm sick. But I'm a busy bee! I have a lot of Fanfics to work on... Uuuggghhh... Well, READ! REVIEW!**

**Momiji and Evra: DO IT!**


	5. A Big Question

**Yeeaa-hooo! Chapter fi-ive! Oh yeah!**

**Evra: This is actually getting pretty suspenseful!**

**Momiji: Yeah! I can't wait until i find out what happens next!**

**Well... I don't really know... But, oh well! Anyway, I do not own Cirque Du Freak or any of its characters or storyline. Kitty is my character that I created.**

**Evra: Stupid disclaimers...**

**Momiji: Konake-san!**

**Yes?**

**Momiji: The file cabnit is overflowing!**

**Me and Evra: So?**

**Momiji: Into here! We're going to be drown by papers!**

**Me, Momiji, and Evra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH -**

Chapter 5: A Big Question

Darren's P.O.V

In the morning, after a small scuffle with , I was making him some food. As I was cooking, I heard a familiar voice.

"Darren!" It was Sam.

"Sam! What are you doing here so early! Kitty and Evra aren't even awake yet!" I said.

"Today is a school holiday! I got up early because I couldn't sleep after last night! The best part was when Cormac Limbs cut off his legs! And you were really cool too Darren!"

"Ha-ha! Thanks!"

"But, what happened after the show? I saw Evra and Kitty, but I didn't see you..." Sam said after calming down.

"Sorry, I had something I needed to take care of... So how did R.V. like the show?"

"R.V.? He, uh..."

I looked at him in question. Was there something bad that happened to R.V.?

"I'm sure he enjoyed it... I think..."

"Really?"

"Hmmm... Well... I guess. You know the part of your act when the goat died? he seemed a little upset about that... He also didn't like the parts with Evra's snake, Kitty's lion, or Madam Octa... but most of all, he couldn't stand the Wolf-man being locked up in that cage..." he said, pausing a lot.

Of course! R.V. is an eco-warrior! He risks his life to protect animals and the enviornment! How could I be so stupid!

Sam interrupted my thoughts. "But I liked every part of the show! I've made up my mind for good! Now I really,really...REALLY want to join the Cirque Du Freak!"

"Sam... This is for people who aren't normal."

"But you look normal! And it looks really fun! Please?"

"It's not my decision to make."

"Then talk to for me! I mean..., we're friends aren't we?"

I sighed. "Okay. I'll talk to ... I'll ask right now."

"Wow! Really! Thank you thank you thank you!" He hugged me.

I had decided to ask first.

"You know Sam right?" I asked.

"I have not seen much of him, but he seems like a very bright young man."

"He's a good worker."

"So I have heard." I stared at him for a moment.

"Well..." I said. "He wants to join the Cirque." glared at me when I said that.

"Well then, I shall ask to let him join."

"Really!"

"On one condition." he said coldly. "Sam has to become a half vampire too!"

WhenI walked out, Sam was eating pickled onions while waiting. When he saw me, he jumped up.

"What did he say!" he bounced.

"Well... let's take a little walk."

In the woods, I was thinking of what to tell Sam. He kept asking, but I never answered. I was trying to think of a lie I would tell him, but he interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh look! We came out to the road already! You could come over to my house! What should we play?"

"Sam-"

"Don't!" he exclaimed. "Don't tell me I'm not allowed to join!"

"... Just go home Sam. You aren't allowed to join the Cirque Du Freak."

"Why not! Did you explain that I'm a hard worker?"

"Yes."

"Then, what's the problem!"

"Me. At night... I turn like the wolfman. I _kill_ people. You didn't see me after the show because I was already put into my cage."

"But! You would never attack me!"

"I would. I go crazy even during the day sometimes. Evra and Kitty are safe because they can fight me off. Same for . But you... I could crush like a rock."

"But... I..."

"GET OUT OF HERE SAM! GO!"

He turned away and ran. Away from the darkness. Onto the right side in the light. If only I had known the dark, dark tradgeties to come that night...

***shuffling paper noises***

***cough cough* Wow! That was scary!**

**Evra: Yeah! I thought I was gonna die!**

**Wait... Momiji!**

**Evra: Ah! Momiji!**

**Momiji: *muffled* Over here!**

**Me and Evra: *grab the arm sticking out of the paper ocean***

**Momiji: Thank you! **

**Yeaaahh... *goes to clean out file cabnits***

**Momiji and Evra: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. The Last Night

**Ok! Now that we have the whole paper thing settled, It's time for - drumroll please!**

**Evra: We have no dru-**

**CHAPTER 6!**

**Evra: ...Ok...**

**Momiji: Yay! Is this the last chapter in the second book Konake-san?**

**Yup! This is the saddest part in the whole book! Well...manga.**

**Evra: Whatever.**

**Momiji: Konake-san doesn't own Cirque Du Freak or any of its characters or storyline. **

**Thank you Momiji! Now... *an actual drumroll***

**Me, Evra and Momiji: ON WITH THE STORY! =D =D =D =3 =3 =3 = = =**

Chapter 6: The Last Night

Darren's P.O.V.

It was out last night in the countryside. I had fought R.V. in the woods and was talking to about him saying he was going to call the police.

"Thank you for informing me. Unfortunatly, we have a show scheduled for tonight , and I'm hesitant to cancel on such a short notice..." he said. "We will have to pack before the show, and leave afterwards before the police could arrive... Will you inform the others of this plan?"

"Yes sir." I responded.

"There! That's the last of packing I guess!" Evra said.

"Yeah! And let's not forget Kitty's contribution: Nothing!" I said looking over at Kitty. She glared at first, and then smiled.

"Sorry! Too lazy!" she said, spreading her legs out while sitting on the floor.

"Lazy is right. You should help more often." Evra said.

"Nah. I'd much rather do this!" As she said that, she stretched as if she was going to touch her toes(only with her arms straight in front of her), but layed her stomach completely on the floor!

"Woah! How did you do that! You're... an octapus!" I said.

"Nyan? I'm a cat thank you. I'm just really flexible!"

As Kitty and I were talking, we hadn't noticed Evra, who was now standing outside, looking at the sky.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" I said, scaring him half to death.

"Me? Just the stars. They're so pretty..."

"I didn't know you liked stars Evra." Kitty said as she walked outside.

"I do too." I said as we sat down.

"I'm not too good with stars." Kitty said. "But I always thought they were kinda pretty too..."

We all just took a moment to stare at the stars. Then, Evra broke the silence.

"Darren?"

"Hm?''

"I noticed the other day that you were kinda weak. Still not drinking human blood?" I could tell he was concered.

"I'm afraid that if I do, I'll be evil. And..., what if I lose control and kill someone?"

"I don't think so!" Evra said, standing. "I just don't think you could be evil! I... I would miss you... if you died..." He had tears in his eyes.

"Evra..."

"Well, the show's going to start soon. You should get some rest Darren. C'mon Kitty." Evra said, starting to walk away. Kitty glanced back, and, at first, I thought she was really sad. Then, she stuck her tounge out and gave me a thumbs-up. I just laughed at that.

As I was walking back to the tent, I heard a rattling noise. Like the rattling of chains. I had a bad feeling. I heard it again and tried to find where it was coming from. Then, I heard the worst noise. Chains _breaking_.

-(3rd person)

"I just don't think Darren is being very smart about this!" Kitty said walking backwards.

"Me either. I'm really worried about him." Evra said.

"I just thin-" Kitty stopped. Her ears were perked, and she was staring in one direction.

"Kitty? What is it?" Evra asked in wonder.

"N-nothing. As I was say-" She stopped again. It was that noise again. The rattling of chains. Then, her eyes widened even more as she heard the chains break.

"Evra!" she exclaimed, whipping her head around.

"What!" Evra replied, startled. Kitty started to run off.

"Tell to cancel my show tonight! I have something important to do!"

"Wait! Kitty I-!" Evra sighed.

-(Darren's POV)

I stood shocked when I found the source of the rattling.

"R.V.!" I yelled. It was him. He was cutting the chains on the Wolf-man's cage.

"What are you doing!"

"Stay out of this!" He shoved me back.

"R.V.! The Wolf-man will kill people! You don't know what you're doing!"

"You say that yet..., you people let a snake-boy and a cat-girl run around free, but not the Wolf-man!" R.V. screamed.

"The Wolf-man is different! He has mostly wolf in him but Kitty and Evra are more human than animal!" I realized his hands were inside the cage. And then, next thing I knew, R.V. had no hands and was running away, laughing. I heard a creaking noise behind me. I whipped around and saw the Wolf-man standing holding the door to his cage... _open._ He jumped over me, chasing something else. Sam. I sprinted after him to go and protect Sam.

I found where Sam was hiding at an old train station. I walked inside one of the abandoned cars, looking for him. I almost got whacked with the metal rod Sam had swung at me.

"Sam!"

"D-Darren?" He hugged me and dropped the rod. Then, we heard the Wolf-man's howl right on top of the roof. And then a creaking noise. The same noise I made when I walked in.

"Darren..."

"Ssshh..!" I shushed him and picked up the rod. As soon as I was sure the Wolf-man was close enough to strike, I struck with all my might(which wasn't much for a vampire because I hadn't drunk human blood, but a lot for a human). Huh? The Wolf-man had been shorter than I imagined. Only a little taller than me but, when I saw him before, he was way taller.

"Ow..." I heard from the ground. I looked down and saw a smaller figure with animal ears... and a tail.

"K-Kitty!" I whisper-yelled.

"Yeah... Hi... I'm a cat not a dog y'know!" she whispered, standing up. She walked over to Sam and grabbed his shoulders, her eyes glowing brightly in the pitch-black darkness.

"Sam! Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh..." Sam quivered as he spoke.

"We're going to get out of here alive." I said. "All three of us." Even though Kitty was older than me, I felt as if she was as scared as Sam was. So, I took charge.

"Okay." I said, standing at the door with them. "That warehouse over there has an iron door. If we can get there, we can hide there safely until we get help from the Cirque."

"Understood." Sam said. I looked at Kitty, and I guess her ultra-sensitive cat-senses were detecting all kinds of things, because she was only half listning but still nodded.

"Go!" I yelled as I sprinted forward, holding both of their hands. But then, Sam fell. Better yet, he was tripped. The Wolf-man had grasped his foot!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sam's scream broke through the air.

**Darn it! I was planning to do the whole ending of the 2nd manga in this chapter, but it got too frickin' long!**

**Evra: But it was still a great ending!**

**Momiji: Yeah! And you'll be able to end the 2nd manga on your favorite number, 7!**

**Yeaaahhh!**

**All 3: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. One Last Goodbye

**Chapter 7! My fav number! Hooray!**

**Evra: Konake-san, you're talking really fa-**

**Shut up! I wanna talk really quick so I can get to the story!**

**Momiji: Konake-sa-**

**! 123 Go!**

**ONWITHTHE-**

**Momiji and Evra(catching up): ON WITH THE STORY! =D =D =D :3 :3 :3 : : :**

Chapter 7: One Last Goodbye

Darren's POV

I whacked the Wolf-man with my weapon and he let go of Sam's foot. Sam stood, and backed up behind me. The Wolf-man crawled out from under the car, and I realized something terrible. _We couldn't all make it from this distance._

"Run you two!"

"What! Darren!" Sam said.

"You're crazy!" Kitty yelled at me.

"The Wolf-man won't get past me Sam. I'm a vampire."

"Darren..."

The Wolf-man rushed at us.

"Kitty! Take Sam and run!"

"But Darr-"

"JUST GO!" I interrupted her. She took Sam's hand and ran just in time. I had given up my life as a human to save Steve, so if I had had to die for friends, I'd gladly make that trade!

"Take this!" I yelled as I hit the Wolf-man again. "How did you like that one? Have anoth-" I stopped. Not because I sounded childish, becauseI was out of blood. The Wolf-man struck my arm, causing a lot of blood to spill. Then, he hit me in the face and I fell to the ground. This was good. Kitty and Sam should've already been at the warehouse, and I was going to die to let them live. I was going to die... a human. I braced myself for him to hit me, but he never did. I opened my eyes and saw... Sam!

"Sam! What are yo doing!"

"We have to go together! I'll never abandon a friend!" he said, whacking the Wolf-man. He glared, and then turned around to bite Sam! Right before his razor-sharp fangs bit into Sam's soft flesh, he stopped. I wondered why. I looked over and saw Kitty! She had grabbed the chains that were still on the Wolf-man, stopping him from attacking.

"Run Sam!" Kitty said. Then, to the Wolf-man: "Me-ow! Who's the better 'house pet' now, puppy-dog?" When she said that, she gave the Wolf-man the perfect opprotunity to strike. He slashed her across the face, and I couldn't tell if he hit her eye. As she fell to the ground, I grabbed the Wolf-man's chain and he hit me again, knocking me out. Then, his main priority was Sam.

When I cam to, I heard a crunching noise. The Wolf-man was eating some..._one..._ But, who?

"SAM! NOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I grabbed a really big rock, and hit the Wolf-man. But, it wasn't enough to knock him out. He turned, dropping Sam, and tried to attack. Right before he did, a flash of red came and tackled him to the ground. It was .

"Darren, I came as soon as I could."

I paid no attention. "S-Sam... Sam! Sam!" I ran over to him. His whole stomach was ripped open, and he was a mess of deep, red blood. put his cape over Sam. Sam moved his eyes a little and decided to speak.

"I guess I... really wasn't... meant... to join the... Cirque Du... Freak..." he said in short breaths.

"Help him! Seal up his wounds!" I said to .

"It is too late. Most of his insides have been devoured. There is one way you can save him though..."

"How!"

"You must... drink his blood Darren. His spirit will live on inside of you when you do..."

I was reluctant to drink his blood at first. But I did. He died slowly, but painless. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore.

I was sitting at the Cirque, all bandaged up. I was still very depressed.

"Where is Sam now?" Evra asked.

"Evra... They buried him.. He's gone now..." I said. He sat down next to me. We were both crying but, we were guys so... we didn't want to admit it. As we were silent, we overheard talking to some of the staff.

"Is everyone here?" asked.

"Actually, we're missing someone!" one of the staff members said.

"Oh? Who?"

"Uhh... Kitty! Yeah. That's weird. She never seems to go anywhere far away."

My eyes widened when I heard that.

"Oh yeah. I haven't seen that crazy cat since before the show. I wonder where she ran off to..." Evra wondered aloud. I shivered and turned to him, wide-eyed

"Darren?" he asked.

"K-Kitty... was with... me and... Sam..." I said. Evra's eyes widened as I said this.

"Are you..." He didn't even finish. He bolted(he didn't sprint, he _bolted_) to where Sam and I had been. I caught up with him, trying to stop him.

"Evra stop!" I said, blocking him from going anywhere.

"No! I... I have to find her!" he yelled. Tears were streaming down his face as he screamed at me.

"Evra... I'll tell you the truth. If she was back there and wasn't when I woke up, she's... gone..." Even more tears came to his eyes and mine when I said that.

"I... I don't care! I at least... want to find her body..." Evra said. He looked down so I couldn't see his face.

"Okay... We can... bury her right next to Sam... okay?" My voice was weak and shakey.

We looked around for about 10 minutes, and then we found her. She was laying on her side, just like she had been before I blacked out. Her hair covered her face, and a small pool of blood surrounded her head. Evra couldn't come any closer. I had kneeled down next to her body, but he wouldn't come any closer than 5 feet. He dropped to his knees, his head in his hands. His body was shaking from trying to hold back his tears. I looked from him to Kitty's body. Then, I noticed that she had one characteristic that was different from any other dead person. She was _breathing_. I gasped so loud Evra looked up.

"Evra!" I looked at him. I must have looked like belonged in a mental hospital smiling like that, because he gave me such a weird look.

"What...?" he asked, sounding very shakey and weak.

"She's...breathing!" I said. Evra stood and ran over. I gentley shook her shoulder and whispered her name.

"Kitty. Kitty? Are you there? Come on. Wake up! Please!" I was hoping that when I saw her breathing, it wasn't my imagination. It wasn't. She stirred.

"Kitty!" Evra exclaimed. All of a sudden, she darted up to her hands and knees, awake.

"Sam!" she exclaimed. She sat down and looked around. From the train car, to the field, to the warehouse, to us, to Sam's grave. Her hair was covering the left half of her face, so we couldn't see her eye.

"Where's Sam?" she asked, more hopeful than curious. Neither of us answered. She looked back over to his grave, and this time, she got the message. Her eyes watered, but she blinked away the tears and looked at us. Then she looked at the spot where Sam had been laying before he was buried. It was bloody. Very bloody. With a few insides around the area. She opened her mouth to scream or something, and I instinctivly grabbed her head with my hand over her eyes and pulled her back so quickly that her head hit my chest. She was breathing so heavily, I would've thought she'd just run a marathon. She didn't scream. She didn't cry or yell. She just sat there, breathing heavily. I thought at first tears were all over my hand. I finally took my hand away from her face and looked at it. It was dark red. _Blood_.

"AAAHH!" I yelled. Evra saw my hand and immeadiatly looked at Kitty.

"Kitty... are you okay?" he asked.

"I...I-I'm not sure..." Evra reached for her face, and moved her hair out from in front of her eye. Then, he screamed. Kitty's eye had been split open. Not her eye_lid_, her_ eye_. You could visually see her pupil had been split right down the middle, like a cat's eye. She then fainted from blood loss, and we had to delay our leave so could come take her back to the Cirque.

**Dude! I'm the one writing this who knows what's going to happen, and I almost cried at the end!**

**Momiji: I did cry!**

**Evra: I... hate this chapter...*eyes watery***

**Please read and review...**


	8. Kitty's Past

**YEAAAAHHH! TIME FOR CHAPTER 8!**

**Momiji and Evra: HOORAY!**

**I'm so glad this fanfic is going so well! I think it's my longest one! Yay! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or any of its characters or story line.**

**Evra: Konake-san, why haven't you worked on this chapter until now?**

**...**

**Momiji: Yeah, Konake-san! You've had all this time to work on this chapter, but you haven't!**

**...**

**Momiji and Evra: Konake-san?**

**I was just slacking off, OKAY!**

**Momiji: Uh...**

**Evra: Not that we care...**

**Momiji, Evra, and Me: ON WITH THE STORY! :) :) :) =3 =3 =3 = = =**

Chapter 8: A New Location

Darren's P.O.V  
Kitty sure was putting up a fight. When she woke up, she wouldn't let _anyone_ touch her, not even Evra. Crepsley eventually told me and Evra to go talk to Mr. Tall and that he would handle Kitty. We told Mr. Tall what happened, and then sat down in front of Kitty's tent. We didn't talk much, until Crepsley came out of the tent, licking his thumbs and then rubbing his hands with them.

"Wow. She got you pretty good." Evra said, looking at Crepsley's hands (which were covered in scratches).

"Yes. Well, see if you two can get her to come with us. We must leave soon." he said.

"Will do." I said. When we walked into her tent, she was sitting down with her claws at full extent with a bandage over her eye. She had her head down and we could see some blood bleeding through the bandage.

"Kitty?" Evra said. I looked closer at her and realized her cats were surrounding her, and they growled when Evra got closer. The cheetah stood and rubbed against Evra, and the others stopped growling when it did.

"Kitty?" Evra said again. She looked up.

"Hi..." she said.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"I'm so stupid..."

"Huh?"

"If I hadn't have let my guard down, Sam would be alive!" she said as she clawed into her floor.

"Kitty..." I said.

"That doesn't matter now, we need to leave." Evra said.

"Ok..." She stood up. "Let's go..."

The new area wasn't as great as the country, but pretty. It was a suburban area, and we had set up in a feild. As soon as we set up, Kitty crawled into her tent.

"Kitty! You can't go on sulking forever." Evra said as we followed her.

"Sure I can! Just watch." She stuck her tongue out. I was surprised. Even depressed, Kitty was still Kitty.

"Remember: tomorrow we can take your bandage off to check your eye." Evra said.

"My what?"

"Your eye." I said. "It was sliced, remember?"

"Oh yeah." she said. One of her cats came up to me, and started to growl.

"Hey!" Kitty yelled suddenly, and the cat stopped growling and snuck back to where she was. Kitty had three cats. A male lion, a female panther, and a female cheetah. They all seemed to be very protective of her, but they accepted certain people like Evra.

"You guys can go away. I'm going to sleep." she said, laying down. Evra and I left.

(Kitty's POV)

_'Run!' _my mind screamed at me. _'He's furious! Run!'_ I couldn't. I fell, busting my kneecap on the way. The dark shadow loomed over me, and said awful words.

"You evil demonic bitch!" he screamed. He struck my right eye, causing it to turn blue.

"I'm sorry Father! I-I don't know what to say!" I tried to apologize.

"You think you can speak to me! Don't say another word!" he said. He rose a sharp pointed object above his head, pointed at me. "In the name of God, send this evil demon to Hell!" he yelled as the knife came down.

When Evra finally got her up, she was screaming. When she stopped, she was left panting.

"Kitty! What's wrong!" Evra exclaimed. She panted some more.

"I'm sorry..." she kept repeating.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Father! I didn't mean it...!" she exclaimed. Evra's eyes softened.

"Another one of those dreams huh?" he said. She nodded. "Okay. Come outside when you're ready." We walked out.

"What was that about!" I asked Evra.

"Kitty sometimes has nightmares about her past."

"Her past? Come to think about it, I don't really know anything about Kitty. She never talks about the past."

"She doesn't like to." Evra said, looking down.

"Why?"

"Her past was terrible. Her parents are very religious, and they believe that the cat is the animal of Hades, or the devil. They _hate_ her. With a passion. They used to beat her and cursed at everything she did. That's probably why her language is so dirty now."

"They _beat _her?" I asked. All I had ever known of family was love and affection, not hate.

"Yeah... She has bruises that don't heal, and a lot of scars. After five years of causing those, her parents just dumped her on the street. They never taught her anything but hate, so she didn't know what to do. She couldn't walk or even speak words besides cussing. I remember how she looked when she first came here. She was so skinny, pale, and scarred. Then she started to learn how to speak and opened up to become the person she is now." Evra said, never looking up.

"How?" I asked.

"How what?"

"How is it that after all of that she can still smile like she does everyday? How is it that she can even think of happiness?" I felt a tear roll down my face. I wouldn't even be able to live with myself if my parents beat me.

"I dunno. It still surprises me sometimes. I think she's just smiling on the outside, and on the inside, she's a sad little kitten." Evra replied.

"I'm up!" we heard Kitty say behind us. She was now smiling, as she did everyday. I looked up to stare her in the eye, then ran up to hug her. I couldn't stop tears from rolling down my face.

"I don't think you're a demon Kitty!" I said. I could feel a hiss swell up in her throat as she looked at Evra. She let the hiss escape her throat, and started yelling.

"Evra! You son of a mother fucking bitch!" she yelled. "I told you not to tell anyone about my past!"

"He's the only one here who doesn't know Kitty." he laughed. "Darren, don't let go of her! She'll attack me."

"Damn right I will!" I just laughed. I had such weird, awesome friends.

"Oh! Kitty! We need to look at your eye!" I exclaimed.

"Oh right, so instead of attacking me, sit down." Evra said. She immeadiatly sat. Evra started to unwrap the bandage, and we looked at her eye. It wasn't pretty. Her pupil was split straight down the middle, and her eyelid had a big scar on it.

"Hurry up and take the bandage off." Kitty said.

"I did." Evra said. He held up the bandage for Kitty to see.

"Huh?" she said in confusion. "Wh-what's going on! I can't see anything but black on the left side! What's wrong with me!" she exclaimed. Mr. Crepsley did say there was a chance that she might go blind in that eye.

**I'm getting better at endings!**

**Evra: You sure are Konake-san!**

**Momiji: Yup!**

**Yay! Don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
